


The Mirror

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [6]
Category: Free!, Steven Universe (Gem AU based)
Genre: Gen, Haruka is sassy, Makoto is done, Maromi is confused, Mentions of Sex, Mirrors, Nagisa is a cutie, Nao loves Maromi, No actual Steven Universe characters involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Maromi's room, the is a magic sort of mirror. Whenever he is confused about a situation, or doesn't know what to do, he is able to see Makoto and Haruka on the other side. They are then able to speak to Maromi and give him comfort and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is who we are (DISCONTINUED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478960) by [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112). 



> Hey everyone! This is a one-shot based on mako-no-haru (ask-the-iwatobi-gems) on Tumblr's Gem AU! I suggest you go check out their blog first so you can understand the story. I submitted a one shot to the blog earlier and got permission to post it here! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or Steven Universe, nor do I take credit for the idea of the Free! Gem AU.

Maromi ran a frantic hand through his hair as he paced across his room.

_“I love you.”_

This was all _Nao’s_ fault. Stupid Nao, with his stupid mouth, with his stupid emotio-

“Maromi.”

Maromi looked toward the mirror in the center of his room. Makoto and Haruka stood there, holding hands. No. He didn’t want to talk to them right now. He couldn’t face them, not when he was so unsteady.

“Maromi, please, come here.” Makoto’s gentle voice spoke softly.

“No. I don’t want to talk to you two right now. Please, leave me alone.”

“Now, that would be impossible.” Haruka chuckled. Maromi shot him a glare.

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Both of you, honestly. Maromi, please, just come sit and listen.”

Maromi stood still for a moment contemplating his choices before sighing and sitting in front of the mirror. “What do you want?”

“We’re not angry with you. We’re not disappointed. You’re allowed to make your own choices.” Makoto continued.

“But Nao said he loved me! How am I supposed to feel? Do I like him like that? How can I when I’m a physical embodiment of love? I’m so confused…”

“Here’s my advice; Dear Nao, No.” Haruka spoke bluntly.

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed. Maromi smirked at the pairs antics. It never failed to amaze him how two idiots like them could make a gem as awesome as him.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do.”

“Whatever you do decide, we’ll be here. You’re special, Maromi.”

“Thank you, Makoto.”

“Oi. Next time Nao comes on to you, tell him Haru says to back off, bitch.”

“Haru, I swear, I’m going to have to tape your mouth shut whenever we talk to Maromi!”

Maromi snorted. “Will do, Haruka.”

There was a knocking on his room’s door. “Romi-chan! Please let me in! Nao’s chasing me!”

“NAGISA!” Nao’s voice rang clearly in the hall.

Maromi sighed and stood. “I should probably go see what that’s all about.”

“Probably.”

“Thank you Makoto. Haru.”

“We’re always here for you, Maromi.” Makoto smiled once more.

“Go save Nagisa from whatever stunt he’s pulled now.” Haruka told Maromi.

Maromi exited his room to be filled with an armful of Nagisa. “Hi Romi-chan!”

“Nagisa! Where did you put it?!”

Maromi sighed. Yep, things were seemingly back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
